1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and an assembly with aligned contacting arms, and more particularly to an electrical connector and an assembly with simplified contacting arms extending from a common connecting portion to realize cost-effective manufacturing process.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0264023 published on Oct. 22, 2009 discloses an electrical connector assembly including a header connector and a mateable receptacle connector. The header connector includes a plurality of header contacts each having a flat contacting portion near a distal end thereof. The receptacle connector includes a plurality of wafers each comprising a plurality of receptacle contacts. Each receptacle contact includes a pair of contact springs in side-by-side manner for engaging with a common header contact for signal transmission. Obviously, such side-by-side contact springs will widen each receptacle contact at its contacting position as a result that the profile of the receptacle connector cannot be reduced. Besides, such contact configuration will limit contact density arrangement especially in high speed signal transmission areas. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0011664 published on Jan. 8, 2009 discloses a similar design in this regard.
Hence, an improved electrical connector and an assembly with simplified contacting arms extending from a common connecting portion are needed to solve the above problem.